072114 Doir Nate
galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:39 -- 09:39 GA: (( is nate in his room, or just wandering around? )) 09:39 AC: ((wandering around, he never uses his room)) 09:40 GA: Doir searches the hallways for Nate. 09:41 AC: Nate is currently making his weekly raid on the food place ((what ever it was called)) 09:42 GA: (( the commissary i think )) 09:42 GA: Doir shuffles up to him like a super spy. "pssst, commander, i have found information on everyone" 09:42 GA: "i was gonna tell you at your room but after knocking for a few hours i figured you were probably somewhere else" 09:43 AC: "okay, hurry up and, tell me. I got, more food to, steal" 09:43 GA: "you know this food is free, right?" 09:44 AC: "so? it's practice" 09:45 GA: "er, whatever, okay: meouet is making a henshin pen, didnt find any secrets from her, maenam and rilset arent doing shit, didnt find any secrets from them, kate and sami are finding beaus ashes to taxidermize her, sami made a deal with the devil slash the horrorterrors to bring beau back, no secrets from them..." 09:45 GA: "kate lost her memories of seriad and kikate. also, seriad aint doin shit. no secrets from her either." 09:45 GA: "i have two secrets for me, but i cant tell you those, and also, your land has fraymotifs i forgot to tell you that." 09:45 GA: Doir salutes. 09:46 AC: "hold up, what about, deals with the, devil?" he asks through the sandwich he has in his mouth 09:47 GA: Doir shrugs. "she made a deal with them to bring beau back to life. wont be our beau, itll be a different one, theres almost certainly going to be huge consequences." 09:47 AC: "yeah, no" 09:48 GA: "...no consequences?" 09:48 GA: "of course there will be bad things. you dont make a deal with the devil and have good things happen!" 09:48 AC: "no, I'm not, gonna let it, happen" 09:48 GA: "huh? too late, dude." 09:49 GA: "another timeline beau is comin back and thats that" 09:50 AC: "fine, but she so much, as gives me the slightest, hint, of being evil" 09:50 GA: "yeah, i would just steer clear of that. oh, i forgot, meouet said ryspor got a henshin pen too." 09:52 GA: "dunno if he did the thing where it lets you stay a boy, though" 09:52 AC: "he did, not" 09:52 AC: "I think" 09:52 GA: "oh, you saw him? her?" 09:52 GA: "right, meouet mentioned that" 09:52 AC: "unfortunately" 09:52 GA: "he tried to pair you two together, because i was not there to be paired with you" 09:53 GA: Doir shakes his fist. 09:54 AC: "ugh, why can't, people just let me, alone about that?" 09:54 GA: "about what? being paired with you?" 09:55 GA: "yknow if meouet is getting too buddy buddy with you i can tell her to step off my m- er, step off" 09:56 AC: "no, I actually, think she's fine, mostly because she's all, business" 09:56 AC: "I can, respect that" 09:57 GA: "i can be all business!" 09:57 GA: "sir nathan!" 09:57 AC: "the only, business you can do, is monkey business" 09:58 GA: "no, i did lots of business! business business!" 09:59 AC: "and yet, I don't believe, you" 10:00 GA: "when i was a servant on... er, what was it called, dorse? i did all business, and no monkey." 10:00 GA: "and just now, i got recon on everyone except like, three people." 10:01 AC: that's what? about 40%, of the other people, on this boat?" 10:01 GA: "well, its the twinks and ryspor. i mean, the twinks are genuinely dangerous, and ryspor is avoiding me, so its reasonable for me to have not talked to them." 10:02 AC: "and you, didn't do recon, on the most, dangerous targets even?" 10:02 AC: "what a, failure, of recon" 10:03 GA: "im sorry! ill do better next time!" 10:04 AC: "you better" 10:04 GA: "but! i didnt let any info slip to anyone." 10:04 GA: "nobody knows that-" He glances around to make sure nobody is watching. "-we can get fraymotifs from a boomer guy on your planet." 10:05 AC: "hmm, noted" 10:06 GA: "plus, i can get any info i want out of ryspor once he has the balls to show up again" 10:07 GA: "ill even tell you... my two seeeeeecrets! once this is all over!" 10:07 AC: "fine, you get, one last, chance" 10:08 GA: Doir salutes again. "i will not let you down!" 10:08 GA: "do you wanna know one of the secrets?" 10:08 GA: "its about..." he whispers, "my feeeelings" 10:08 AC: "uhh, maybe later" 10:09 GA: "the other is of celestial importance and concerns reality, existence, the rules that govern it, and our adventures, but that ones extra special" 10:09 GA: "no, no, you should know anyway" 10:09 GA: "the secret. about my feelings." 10:09 GA: "its important for our... commander to private relations." 10:10 AC: "err, you know, I got training, to get back to" 10:11 GA: "wait! i have unrequited feelings for someone!" 10:13 AC: "yeah, feelings stuff, isn't my forte" 10:13 GA: "unrequited feeeelings!" 10:15 AC: "uhm, get some intel, on the others, first" 10:16 GA: "psst, youre supposed to run away now before i can reveal the feelings are for you." 10:16 GA: "jeez, are you even trying to make dramatic tension?" 10:16 AC: "oh look over, there, something odd" 10:17 GA: "oh wow look how distracted i am" 10:17 GA: Doir turns around. 10:18 AC: Nate vanishes 10:18 GA: "ohhh noooo where did he go before i could tell him that thing" 10:18 GA: "oh well guess im just gonna walk down this way and do that thing im supposed to do......" 10:19 GA: Doir walks away awkwardly. 10:19 GA: (( done? :o )) 10:19 AC: ((yes)) 10:19 GA: (( u post? )) 10:19 AC: ((sure)) -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:19 --